


A Change of Perspective

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bodyswap, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Barba wakes up with a Staten Island accent and an ugly mustache, and Sonny wakes up with joint pain and the chest hair he's been trying to grow for twenty five  years.





	A Change of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skysquid22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/gifts).



> I _did_ promise the next one would be less weird, but that might be subjective. Happy late birthday [skysquid22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysquid22) and thank you [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza) for fixing my stupid mistakes as usual ❤

Sonny scratched idly at his jaw as he reached for his phone, flipping his alarm off and glancing at the weather app and his twitter notifications. He tossed his phone back onto the bed and got to his feet, grabbing the last clean towel on his way to the shower. Running a hand through his hair as he passed the mirror, he stopped in his tracks, blinked, and took two steps backwards.

Wide-eyed, he examined himself in the full-length mirror, slowly turning from side to side. The body in the mirror moved with him, but it definitely wasn’t his, and he had no problem recognizing that face -- it was the lawyer from the precinct that he hadn’t been able to stop staring at all week. _Barba._

He gave his face a stinging slap and watched Barba mimic the action in the the mirror, but he didn’t snap out of whatever dream he was trapped in. “ _Ow_ ,” he complained under his breath, still staring at his foreign reflection, one cheek quickly turning a very bright shade of pink.

Stripping out of his boxers, he couldn’t help but do a double take, twisting his hips back and forth in the mirror. _Barba was hung._ He realized what he was doing and guiltily clapped a hand over his cock to stop it swinging, blushing a bit as he briefly wondered if there was any way that Barba would know what he was doing.

He quickly brushed and showered, then came back to root around in his drawers for clothes that would fit his new frame, triumphantly pulling out a stack of undershirts from last Christmas that were a size too large. An old pair of dark jeans that almost _certainly_ belonged to someone else at one point were buried in the back of his bottom drawer, and the biggest shirt he could find was a large, but shirt and pants both somehow fit. A bit tight, but better than nothing.

He struck out on underwear; all his boxers were painfully tight, and he wasn’t about to wear his... _novelty_ underwear to work, so he pulled the jeans on without. The most fitting tie in his closet was a two-tone, grid-patterned deal, and it didn’t look half bad with the shirt he had on. Finally a blazer that, surprisingly, both actually fit him _and_ hid how tight his shirt was.

Whether this was an outfit that Barba would ever actually wear, he wasn’t sure, but it would have to do. He gave himself a final once-over in the mirror and, satisfied, grabbed his gun and badge.

* * *

Rafael’s alarm went off and he grumbled under his breath, rolling over and swatting blindly at the snooze button. Successfully hitting something that silenced the loathsome beeping, he turned back over with the full intention of going back to sleep, but was quickly hit with two realizations.

One, his feet were _freezing,_ and he sleepily struggled with the bedding for a moment, kicking at the comforter and trying in vain to get it to cover both his legs _and_ his shoulders.

And two, he hadn’t had a case of morning wood this bad in years. In his fight with the comforter he caught himself in the blanket, and winced as his cock sprang back against his bare stomach with an audible slap. It _had_ been a while since he took care of himself, come to think of it, and even longer since he’d had someone to help him out...

He licked generously at his palm and slid his hand under the covers, then immediately whipped his arm away as if he’d been burned; so fast that he heard his shoulder pop. _That wasn’t his cock._ Lying there, stock-still, he took several deep breaths before slowly lifting the edge of the blanket to peer under.

 _That wasn’t his cock, and that wasn’t his stomach, and those weren’t his legs._ He ran a hand, _also not his,_ up over a smooth chest and across narrow but muscular shoulders, exploring his new body. Maybe this was a dream, maybe it was real, but he had to get to work either way.

He rolled out of bed and stepped into the bathroom, recoiling in horror as he glanced in the mirror -- the face was familiar, but a half-asleep Rafael had to think for a moment before he finally realized that it was the rookie cop Liv had hired. Greasy mustache and all.

He showered and quickly toweled off, meticulously avoiding his half-hard cock, and turned back to the sink to brush his teeth. Rafael was nothing if not the king of multitasking, and he wiped at the fogged-up mirror, clearing a spot to pull faces at himself while he brushed and rinsed. _Not his body, not his choice, but there was no way in hell that the mustache was staying._

* * *

 It dawned on Rafael that he didn’t actually know where Carisi sat, and he wandered around the bullpen, examining workstations for a good five minutes. The desk littered with fast food wrappers? Maybe, but that could just as easily be Fin. The desk with a Mets pennant crookedly pinned to the front? That one had to be Rollins. Between the remaining unoccupied desks, it had to be either hit by a tornado, Hot Wheels collection, or password taped to the computer, and he didn't trust himself to pick the right one.

Instead, he resigned himself to loitering in the kitchen, waiting for everyone else to come in, settle down, and narrow down his choices. He poured himself a coffee and leaned against the counter, nose buried in his phone, feeling more than a bit silly as he typed “woke up with someone else’s body?” into Google.

“Carisi. Carisi. _Carisi."_

 _Shit._ That was him. Rafael’s head snapped up and he was greeted by a cheery Rollins waving a box of pastries under his nose.

“Welcome back.” She rolled her eyes at him and shook the box again. “Breakfast?”

Rafael Barba never ate breakfast, but his stomach growled, beyond his control, and he reached for a jelly donut with a nod of thanks.

“I left that file on your desk for you, is there anything else you need?”

 _Why hadn’t he been paying attention?_ “Oh, uh,” he stuttered through a mouthful of fried dough, amazed at how well he was emulating Carisi right now. “Can you talk me through it?”

“It’s pretty standard stuff, nothing you haven’t seen before...” Rollins tilted her head to the side and squinted at him. “Is that -- are you wearing Barba’s tie?”

Rafael choked on his donut.

“Thought it looked familiar,” Rollins grinned and punched his shoulder. “Good for you, Carisi. Anyway, have a look at that file and let me know if you’ve got any questions?”

“Yeah,” a very red Rafael nodded, still wheezing. “Just gonna take a leak first.”

Rollins rolled her eyes again. “Great, make sure to give me a play-by-play when you get back.”

“Very funny,” Rafael muttered, abandoning his coffee and half-eaten donut in favor of a hasty retreat towards the men’s room.

* * *

 A hand grabbed Sonny by the collar as he stepped out of the elevator, pulling him into the hallway that led down to the janitor’s office and the bathrooms. He spun around to confront his assailant, fists raised, and was greeted by a familiar face.

“ _B_ _arba?_ ” Sonny dropped the defensive stance, staring in disbelief at... himself.

Rafael was, for once, thankful for the height difference as he slid his hand from his -- from _Sonny’s --_ collar and shoved him unceremoniously down the hall. He followed close behind, propelling Sonny into the men’s room with one hand between his shoulders before locking the door and shoving Sonny up against it.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he growled, jabbing an accusing finger into Sonny’s chest. “Why am I... why are you _me?_ ”

“My mustache,” Sonny’s face fell as he finally got a good look at Rafael, and he pouted. “You shaved my mustache.”

“You look better -- _I_ look better without it. I wasn’t coming to work with half a dead rat on my face.” Rafael shoved at Sonny’s chest again, knocking him against the door. “ _What did you do?"_

“Oh, you think I _wanted_ to wake up as some big dick hotshot lawyer?” Sonny spat without thinking, swatting Rafael’s hand away.

“Playing with my big hotshot lawyer dick this morning, were you?” Rafael’s face twisted into a cold smirk, and he prodded at Sonny’s fly. “Is that why you were so late?”

Sonny flushed and shoved Rafael’s hand away again, trying to hide his embarrassment behind a scowl. “Yeah, well I got the short end of the deal everywhere else, didn’t I? I would’ve shaved, but I keep my razor on the _top shelf_.”

“Yeah?” Rafael crossed his arms. “Well I just about brained myself on the subway this morning, so I guess we're even.”

“Fine,” Sonny snapped.

“ _Fine,_ ” Rafael snarled back.

Sonny kissed him.

Rafael let out a short breath of surprise as Sonny’s lips met his, but he made no attempt to back away. Instead he leaned into the kiss, bowing his head the slightest bit to accommodate Sonny’s new, shorter stature, and braced himself against the door with both hands bracketing Sonny’s head.

Rafael’s teeth tugging at his lower lip were gentle, but enough to snap Sonny back to reality, and he pulled away just before a moan managed to escape. “Ohhh, this is weird,” Sonny rubbed a hand over his forehead, mussing his already poorly-styled hair. “This is definitely weird.”

“Yeah,” Rafael agreed, not displaying even the slightest intention of moving. “Definitely weird.” His fingers were itching to fix Sonny’s hair, to push it back into place, but he somehow managed to suppress the urge.

Sonny abruptly pushed himself off from the door, knocking his elbow against the wood as he did. “ _Short little arms_ ,” he mumbled under his breath, grimacing as pins and needles shot down the length of his ulnar nerve. His palms hit Rafael’s shoulders, catching him off-guard with the power behind the ensuing shove, and he watched with satisfaction as Rafael took two stumbling steps backwards before he steadied himself. Sonny followed, advancing towards Rafael, and shoved at him again once he was within reach, backing him up against the opposite wall.

 _So this is what it looked like when he took control._ Rafael let himself be cornered, grinning at the stark change in Sonny’s demeanor. Two big hands hit the wall beside his head, mirroring his own stance from a moment ago, and suddenly Sonny’s full weight was pressed up against him, holding him in place.

“I’d ask if you were carrying or just happy to see me,” Sonny’s voice was low, and he shifted his weight so he could loosen Rafael’s tie with a finger. “But I have my Glock right here.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of leaving room for Jesus?” Rafael poked at Sonny’s chest, intentionally egging him on.

“He doesn’t need to see this,” Sonny muttered, more to himself than to Rafael. He undid two of Rafael’s buttons and pulled his shirt open, then darted forward and sank his teeth into Rafael’s pale chest, just below his collarbone.

Rafael hissed at the unexpected assault, and the way his hips jerked forward was both telling and completely involuntary. Sonny was pressed up against him, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination; his hard-on dragged against Rafael’s thigh with every movement, no matter how small. He whimpered quietly as Sonny gently licked over the fresh red marks before moving to the other side and biting down again, higher this time. Still, he continued to goad Sonny, the masochist in him more than a bit curious.

“C’mon, _Detective,_ ” he lazily rolled his erection against Sonny’s hip and raised his arms over his head, wrists crossed. _An offering._ “Is that all you’ve got?”

Sonny jumped on the bait without a second thought, pinning Rafael’s hands to the wall with one hand and tugging his neatly tucked shirt out of his trousers with the other. “Is this what you want?” Sonny growled, his face buried in Rafael’s neck, sucking marks into his skin.

“Among other things.” Rafael flexed his forearms a bit to test Sonny’s grip, letting out a satisfied noise when he was allowed no more than a few centimeters of leeway.

Sonny’s teeth scraped against skin as he tugged Rafael’s shirt higher, shoving a rough hand underneath and toying with Rafael’s nipples until he was squirming against the wall. He sucked another bruise into Rafael’s neck, just above his collar, and was rewarded with a tiny moan.

“Easy there, tiger,” Rafael recovered quickly and winked at Sonny. “You’re gonna be going back to work covered in all these hickeys.”

“Shit...” Sonny pulled Rafael’s collar open to assess the damage. “ _Shit_.”

“Did a number on me, didn’t you?” Rafael grinned. “Who would’ve thought that Detective Carisi likes to mark his men?”

Sonny reddened, but refused to look away. “So you've thought about it,” he challenged, deliberately letting his erection rub up against Rafael’s thigh.

“Every day since Liv hired you,” Rafael confirmed with a crooked smirk, not even the tiniest bit of hesitation in his voice. “Would you like to know what else I’ve thought about?”

Sonny felt himself twitch at Rafael’s shameless admission, and he shuddered lightly, pushing himself against Rafael’s leg. “No,” he answered very honestly; if Rafael kept running his mouth like this, Sonny _was_ going to come in his pants. It hadn’t helped that his jeans were so tight to begin with, and it certainly wasn’t helping now that they were even more constricting, pressing his bare cock into his warm thigh.

“I’ve thought about your mouth,” Rafael continued anyway, “and about how eager you are for approval from your superiors. From me in particular.”

“ _I’m not eager for_ \--”

“I’ve thought about taking you over your desk,” Rafael easily freed himself from Sonny’s rapidly weakening grip and slid his hands down, unfastening his own pants and shoving them down his thighs in two quick motions. “Right in the bullpen, where anyone could walk in.”

Sonny stood staring dumbly, his mouth slightly open but at a total loss for words.

Rafael took advantage, quickly pushing two fingers past Sonny’s parted lips and groaning as Sonny instinctively sucked. A small twist of his hips and his cock easily slid from his fly, rock hard and drooling, head coming to rest against Sonny’s jeans.

Sonny let out a muffled curse.

“What was that?” Rafael shoved his fingers deeper into Sonny’s mouth, deliberately making him gag.

Jerking his head away, Sonny sputtered for a moment before glaring at Rafael. “I said, _fuck._ ”

“We’ll get to that in a minute,” Rafael grinned, wrapping a hand around the base of his own cock and tapping the head insistently against Sonny’s thigh. “Not gonna suck itself, though.”

Sonny opened his mouth to protest at the crude demand, but _Christ_ did he want this. Nobody knew what Sonny liked more than he knew himself, and he wanted to make Rafael fall apart. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in the front of Rafael's trousers, kissing at the underside of his cock where it disappeared into dark blue checkered boxers before licking up the precome just beginning to drip down his shaft.

The sight of himself getting down on the floor to suck him off was both bizarre and very nearly overwhelming, and Rafael had to take a deep breath before he continued. “Nice and messy,” he instructed quietly. “And then I’m gonna fuck you over the sink.”

Sonny swallowed hard and took a breath before he opened his mouth and licked at the tip of Rafael’s leaking erection, tongue working lightly over what he knew was the most sensitive part of his cock. The heavy sigh that Rafael let out was the singular most satisfying thing Sonny had ever heard in his life, and he slowly pulled away, Rafael’s cock dragging against the roof of his mouth. The head caught briefly on the edge of Sonny’s palate and Rafael gasped, his hips rocking forward, hand flying to the back of Sonny’s neck.

He didn’t pull; didn’t hold Sonny in place and fuck his mouth the way he’d been fantasizing about for days. He just let his hand rest on Sonny’s skin, thumb wandering up and down his spine; a warm, solid weight.

Bobbing forward again, Sonny reached down and undid his own jeans, relieving his cock of the painful pressure. He laid his palm flat against his erection, wishing he’d had more time this morning to map out _exactly_ how sensitive Rafael’s body was, and where his weak spots were.

Rafael looked down in time to catch Sonny just before his hand closed around himself, and he raised a slightly scuffed shoe from the floor, gently but firmly kicking Sonny’s hand away. “Did I say you could play with my cock?”

Sonny shook his head and opened his mouth to apologize, but Rafael had no interest in that. His cock hit the back of Sonny’s throat _hard;_  forcefully enough that the head slid in for half a second before his gag reflex forced it back out.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sonny choked, pulling back for a moment to gasp for air, letting Rafael rest on the back of his tongue while he recovered.

Impatient, Rafael grabbed Sonny’s tie and dragged him to his feet, kissing him roughly before spinning him around by the shoulders to face the mirror. He tugged Sonny’s pants down just enough to expose him, swatting one cheek lightly before grabbing two solid handfuls of his ass and spreading him.

Sonny whimpered as Rafael spat in the general direction of his ass, feeling the warm wetness land two inches too high and start to run down towards his hole. Finally the thin trail of saliva reached his entrance, and he felt himself clench at the sensation.

Rafael spat again, more accurately this time, and let his cock fall against Sonny’s ass, coming to rest in his slick crack. He rolled his hips forward a few inches and then back again, rutting against Sonny and feeling the way he tightened at the drag of Rafael’s flared head over his tight rim.

Sonny felt Rafael push forward again and gasped as his ass was suddenly stretched -- not penetrated; not yet, but the head of Rafael’s cock briefly dipped into his hole before popping back out. He let out a small cry of protest and wriggled against Rafael, trying to replicate the sensation.

“What do you want?” Rafael stopped moving and dropped his hand to Sonny’s hips.

Sonny whined, pushing back against Rafael in a futile attempt to feel that pop of Rafael stretching him and slipping away again.

“Use your words,” Rafael prompted, deliberately flexing his cock between Sonny’s cheeks, knowing he’d be able to feel it.

Sonny blushed as Rafael’s erection twitched. “I want...” he struggled for the words, never having been much of a dirty talker. “I want your dick.”

“You can do better than that.” Rafael ran a single finger down Sonny’s windpipe, loosening his tie and undoing his top button with a bit of effort. “Come on, tell me what you want.”

Sonny whined as Rafael unfastened a second button, then a third; pulling his collar to the side and biting gently at Sonny’s exposed shoulder. “I want you to fuck me,” he whimpered, “ _please_.”

“I don’t think you're even _trying_.” Rafael flexed against Sonny’s ass again as he sucked an angry red mark into the base of his neck.

Sonny looked up, meeting Rafael’s stare in the dirty mirror. “I want your cock,” he ground out, his face burning. “I want you to fuck me bareback so I can feel every inch of you slipping in and out of me while you loosen me up, and I want to feel you throbbing in my ass when you breed me.” He was beyond ready to sink into the floor and disappear forever, but he forced himself to hold Rafael’s gaze. “ _N_ _ow are you gonna fuck me or what, counselor?"_

Rafael grinned and placed a splayed hand in the middle of his back, bending Sonny over the sink and spreading his ass with three long fingers. He spat on his hole once more for good measure and lined himself up, feeling Sonny resist as he pressed the head of his cock against his tight entrance.

“I should warn you, it’s been a while since I had a dick in my ass,” Rafael murmured in Sonny’s ear. “So this might _hurt --_ ”

Sonny yelped as Rafael thrust in with no warning, burying himself completely in one go.

“-- a tiny bit,” Rafael finished, his hips stilling, cock seated firmly in Sonny’s ass.

Sonny was panting at the sudden sting and then the persistent dull pain that followed, his hands balled into tight fists, but that didn’t stop him from shoving back against Rafael, tightening around him. He was sprawled over the sink, his position allowing him a very short range of movement either way, and he used every inch of space he had, shallowly fucking himself on Rafael’s cock despite the sharp ache.

Rafael had to, at the very least, admire his persistence, and he ran a heavy hand down Sonny’s side as he watched him squirm away on his erection. The entire thing just... disappeared inside Sonny; the strain on his body only given away by short, ragged gasps.

Rocking back and forth, Sonny opened himself up on Rafael’s cock, biting his tongue to keep from crying out. The urge to just lay on the counter and beg Rafael to fuck him was overwhelming, but he swallowed the impulse and shoved his ass back into Rafael harder, knocking him back half a step with the sudden force.

Rafael grunted in both surprise and pleasure, grabbing Sonny just below his ribs and pushing into him hard. He pulled out until the head of his cock was just barely tugging at Sonny’s hole, threatening to slip free, then thrust back in again, knocking his hips into the countertop.

Sonny groaned, amplified by the sink bowl, and looked up at Rafael in the mirror. The view was beyond surreal; Rafael’s body bent nearly double over the sink with Sonny inside in literally every sense of the word. Pushing himself up on one forearm, he finally got a good look at the state of his own thick cock -- _Rafael’s cock? --_ painfully hard, red, throbbing, and he whimpered, trying to draw Rafael’s attention.

“Am I really this tight?” Rafael deliberately ignored him and instead ran a thumb around Sonny’s rim, admiring the way he was stretched open, easily taking Rafael’s cock after just a few minutes.

Sonny moaned, then quickly shoved a fist in his mouth, muffling the tiny whimpers that followed as Rafael lightly teased his hole, still moving inside of him. “Rafael --”

Someone tried the doorknob and Sonny froze, his ass clamping down hard around Rafael. He heard Rafael groan behind him and spared a glance in the mirror, watching as his head fell backwards and his mouth dropped open, _and is this what he looked like when he got off?_ He would’ve been able to enjoy the obscene sight a bit more if he hadn’t been interrupted by whoever was in the hallway banging very unceremoniously on the door.

“Hey, I gotta piss!”

 _Fin._ He knocked again, harder.

Rafael took the opportunity to thrust into Sonny as hard as he could, and Sonny cried out before he could stop himself as Rafael’s cock rammed his prostate. He pushed forward again without giving Sonny a chance to recover, drawing another, quieter moan from his lips.

“I can hear you in there,” Fin shouted through the door, “and I’m not goin’ away. Just finish already!” He punctuated the last with a kick to the door, and both men started at the loud noise.

“Guess we better hurry it up,” Rafael winked at Sonny in the mirror and played up the accent for dramatic effect. “I believe you said something about wanting to feel me breed you?”

Sonny blushed at the filthy words leaving his reflection’s mouth and hung his head, muttering an unconvincing denial under his breath.

“Your words, not mine,” Rafael reminded him, pushing gently at his shoulders, easing him down over the sink again.

He pulled out of Sonny’s ass a few inches, thrusting back in almost immediately at a new angle; one that had the head of his cock meeting Sonny’s prostate with every single stroke. His hand left Sonny’s back in favor of grabbing at his ass, roughly spreading him with both hands before pushing his cheeks back together, holding him tight around the base of his cock.

Sonny let out a tiny noise with every quick thrust of Rafael’s cock, and he was helpless to do anything as he felt his legs start to tremble under him, threatening to give out. “ _Rafael_ \--”

Sonny’s voice _cracked_ , and Rafael had to smile, dragging him up from the sink to lean against his chest, supporting him with one strong forearm around his stomach. “I want you to watch me fill you up.” He bit into the side of Sonny’s neck, beyond caring about leaving marks, and reached around his hip, free hand closing around Sonny’s cock.

Sonny realized too late that Rafael knew _exactly_ what to do; what felt good to him, what would get him off with barely a touch. It took a single stroke of Sonny’s heavy shaft, the slightest twist of Rafael’s grip over the slick head of his cock, and before Sonny knew it he was coming with a shout. He felt himself clench hard around Rafael’s cock, watching helplessly as he shot his load across the granite counter in thick spurts; the first two making it all the way to the mirror.

Rafael didn’t stop jerking Sonny until he was shuddering in his arms, gasping every time Rafael’s loose fist met the overly sensitive head of his cock. He tightened his hand for one last stroke, thumbing Sonny’s balls before drawing his fist up the entire length of Sonny’s erection, watching their reflections with satisfaction as a few more drops of Sonny’s come dripped over his fingers.

“ _Please_ ,” Sonny whined, his hips jerking away, “ _Rafael_.”

Rafael rolled his hips forward again, hitting his target and milking what had to be the last of Sonny’s come from him. “Please what?” Rafael finally released his erection, and Sonny’s shoulders slumped forward in relief.

“Please can I...” Sonny tried to think, reaching for the right words, but came up empty-handed.

“Can you?” Rafael ran a finger up the inside of Sonny’s thigh, just barely brushing his softening cock.

Sonny jerked again with a hiss, and he whimpered into the sink. “Can I have your come?”

Rafael considered making him beg, but the way Sonny’s legs were trembling; the way he was gasping, writhing with every single one of Rafael’s tiny movements was just too much. He gripped Sonny’s waist tight and pushed all the way in, thrusting shallowly a few times before he slowly pulled out completely, the tip of his cock just barely resting on the edge of Sonny’s stretched hole.

Sonny whined, suddenly cold and empty, but Rafael ran a comforting hand up his side. Not even a second later he was filled again, taking Rafael so easily that he barely felt the head of his cock push in.

Rafael was gentle with him, hips moving at a slow, regular pace as he reached down between them to squeeze at his own balls. He leaned over Sonny’s back; bit lightly at his ear. “I'm gonna come in your ass, Detective.” He felt Sonny shudder under him as he held his pace steady. “Gonna breed you just the way you like.”

Sonny whimpered, too boneless to do anything but take it, his half-hard cock twitching at Rafael’s words.

Rafael sped up slightly, hitting Sonny’s prostate with every few thrusts and kissing him each time he groaned; his back, his neck, his shoulders -- worshipping every inch of bare skin he could reach as he steadily increased his speed, Sonny taking him with no trouble at all anymore, his hole swollen, puffy around Rafael’s cock.

Sonny gasped as Rafael shoved into him with such power that he would’ve staggered forward, had he not been an inch from the counter. Instead, he was shoved up against the granite again with bruising force, Rafael’s head falling against Sonny’s shoulder as he groaned, finally emptying himself.

He muffled his broken moans in Sonny’s back, feeling the detective push back onto his throbbing cock as he came. Sonny shoved himself back a second time, and then a third, and Rafael felt his cock pulse again as Sonny milked him as much come from him as he could before slumping over the sink again, both literally and metaphorically drained.

“Don’t move,” Rafael murmured after a moment of silence, and waited for Sonny’s nod of understanding before he withdrew, slowly sliding out of Sonny's abused ass as gently as he could. There was no give left in him; Rafael slipped out with not even a hint of resistance, and he watched Sonny’s hole quiver for a moment at the loss before relaxing again.

Sonny couldn’t have moved if he wanted to; he listened helplessly as Rafael tore off a handful of paper towels and wetted them in the free sink. A tiny bit of Rafael’s release leaked out of him and he let out a pained sigh as it slowly dribbled down his balls, gathering and threatening to drip into his pants before Rafael was back, dabbing lightly at the offending come with a warm, damp paper towel.

“Push,” Rafael gently instructed, wiping up towards Sonny’s drooling hole and pressing a second warm towel just below to catch the rest of his mess.

Sonny whimpered in humiliation as he did as he was told and immediately felt a fresh rush of come ooze out of him, running down into the paper towel Rafael was holding tight to his skin.

“One more?”

A request, more than anything, and Sonny obliged, moaning quietly as he squeezed the last bit of Rafael’s release from his ruined ass.

“Good boy,” Rafael bent down and licked over Sonny’s aching hole, so gently he nearly cried, before spinning him around by the shoulders.

He tugged Sonny’s pants up and fastened them, and Sonny finally got a good look at him, realizing Rafael had cleaned himself up first -- he was already fully dressed, shirt neatly tucked in, vest buttoned, pants impeccable save for one tiny wet spot the the left of his zipper.

Rafael finished putting Sonny back together, swatting his hand away with a small smile when he reached for the small, drying come stain on his grey pants. He passed a hand under the tap and ran it through Sonny’s hair, tilting his head to the side in consideration and then repeating the motion a second time. Satisfied, he nodded, straightened Sonny’s tie, and turned towards the exit.

Sonny glanced at Rafael, then the door. “How do we get out of here without -- _Rafael, wait_ \--”

His protest fell on deaf ears as Rafael unlocked the door and strode unabashedly out into the corridor.

 _And why wouldn’t he_ , Sonny realized, _he has nothing to lose; everybody thinks he’s you._

“Not even a week on the job,” Fin, true to his word, was waiting in the hall, and he looked up from his phone as Rafael stepped out of the men’s room. “And you’re already --”

 _Rafael didn’t care who saw, so why should he?_ Sonny stepped out from behind Rafael. “All yours, Sarge.” He jerked his head towards the bathroom and flashed Fin the biggest shit-eating grin he could manage, trying not to laugh at the look on his face before he followed Rafael down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely didn't mean to make Rafael so aggressive; it just kind of... happened. You know how it is.
> 
> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
